MultiFandom Truth or Dare!
by PeanutButterandNutella
Summary: MultiFandom T or D, right here for you wonderful people! A Crossover of TMI, PJO, Divergent, HG and HP. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jace, Clary, Percy, Annabeth, Tobias, Tris, Peeta, Gale and Katniss are instructed to play a game of Truth or Dare for the gods of Olympus' enjoyment. Speaking of enjoyment, I hope you find this fanfiction interesting! Thanks for reading, lovelies!
1. Ch1: Where Are We?

**Hey guys, it's PeanutButterandNutella here! Thanks a ton for checking out my story! I hope it's as fun to read as it was to write. This is my first story on FanFiction, though I feel that I can write a story to the high standards of this website. Thank you again for clicking on this, and enjoy!**

(((())))

"What the heck?!" cried a small redheaded girl, who looked no more than sixteen. The girl reached to what must have been a weapon belt, and applied a bone breaking grip to the top of a sheathed blade. The tall, blond boy beside her looked just as baffled, and reached for his sword as well. They had appeared in the blink of an eye, just as all ten other teenagers had. These two were marked with strange symbols that covered most of their visible skin.

A few meters from the two black clad warriors stood three equally confused, out of place teens. They wore what looked like a school dress code; all gray with red and gold stripped ties. They had acquired wands, holding the intimidating looking sticks out before them as if they were lethal swords.

Almost all the way across the room from the others stood two people in orange shirts marked with the letters 'CHB'. They looked astonished, though not at all as surprised as the other teenagers. One, a girl, was blond, holding a dagger in her slim fingers. The other, a boy, was only a bit taller than his companion and was holding a pen, which, not a second latter morphed into a glittering sword.

By the side of those two stood a group of three people, all wearing dark clothes. Two of them who could have been siblings, brandished bows with arrows already loaded and ready to fire. Their faces, unlike their acquaintance (who looked absolutely scared out of his pretty blond head), were stony cold.

Next to them, two people stumbled into existence, looking as if they had endured a hurricane. They, for some reason, had arrived in the large marble room a few seconds after every other strange teen. These two dressed in all black, and had tattoos as well as scars that adorned their toned bodies.

When no others appeared, the young adults looked around the room in wonder (all but the two in the orange shirts, that is), forgetting the others for a moment. The room was larger than any ordinary room, and almost entirely made of marble. Twelve ginormous thrones towered above them, all seating a giant of just about the same size. The people, who looked as they could have been gods, looked down upon the teens they had summoned with an expression of slight amusement. The boy in the orange shirt, after seeing the people of their own sized posed no threat, touched the tip of his sword, and it shrank again into pen form. The blond girl slipped the golden dagger back into her pocket, and assumed a look of deep thought. The giant in the middle than spoke.

"Give me those weapons." He said, with a grin on his face. He held his car sized hand out before him, and every weapon still held out before the teens gravitated towards his palm. "It really is comical how all you mortals want to do is fight." He man had shockingly bright white hair, and was dressed in a robe of almost the same color. The only thing you that broke the hue pattern was his shockingly blue eyes. The man next to him, with brown hair and sea green eyes whispered quite loudly to the man.

"They must have learned it from us!" the man laughed at his own comment, moving his hand up to pat the other man on the shoulder in a friendly manner. The mam in the center chuckled, and then again focused his attention on the young adults before him. His booming voice echoed through the chamber as he spoke.

"You must be wondering why we summoned you here." He bellowed, gesturing to the room.

"You did interrupt something quite important." said the blond boy, wrapping an arm around the now beat red girl beside him. She scowled at him and he just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'so what?' Despite his cocky comment, you could plainly see the irritation at the large men and women before him seeping through his cold façade.

"As I was saying," continued the large man, eyeing the blond boy with matched irritation. "We," he paused to gesture to the people around him. "Are the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. We have summoned you here because, in truth, we lack entertainment. We wish to have you puny mortals play a game of truth or dare. We haven't had a good show in quite a while." He said, directing a glare at a man with a gruesome, distorted face, who seemed to cower back into his seat.

"So, basically we've been brought to Mount Olympus by the Greek Gods and Goddesses to play a game of Dauntless or Candor?" asked a girl with a bird tattoo dressing her collarbone, placing her hands on her hips. The other teens all looked at her questioningly. They hadn't (spare the blond girl in the orange shirt) ever heard words like 'dauntless' or 'candor' before. The girl frowned, dropping her hands from her waist. "So….. You're not from our world, are you?" she asked, scanning the faces of the people around her.

"No, they're not." Said a goddess who must have been Athena, eyes gray as a raincloud. The girl with the bird tattoo jumped back in surprise, not expecting an answer.

"You are to play the game now." Said the god in the middle, who was most assuredly Zeus. He snapped his fingers and not a second later, the teens disappeared from the blindingly white throne room.

"There." Said Zeus. "You can have your entertainment now." The eleven other gods and goddesses looked satisfied.

"Get to recording it!" cried a stout, pump man in a throne of grape vines to the god with a scarred, ugly face.

"Okay, okay!" the god cried, snapping his fingers. A large picture appeared before the gods and goddesses. It displayed the teens, and the room they had been sent to.

"This is going to be good." Said a tall, tan god with curly blond hair. He had a wicked smile on his face. This was not to be an ordinary game of truth or dare.

(((())))

**So, that was the first chapter! Was it okay? In need of more words? More dialogue? Leave your suggestions and feedback as reviews! It would make my day! Thanks for reading, and make sure to toon in for the second chapter, being posted later today! See you later, my lovelies!**

**~PB&N**


	2. Ch2: Let the Dares Begin!

**Thanks you to anyone who reviewed, followed, or left a favorite! It really does mean a lot to me! And thank you to awesomeness132625, and two guests for reviewing. Here, for your reading pleasure, is the second chapter. **

(((())))

"Does anyone have the slightest clue how we ended up here?" asked one of the teens who still grasped a wand in his hand, which was now by his side. His accented voice seemed to be absorbed into the walls of the wooden room the twelve now stood in.

"I think I might." said the boy in the orange shirt labeled 'CHB'. "Those giants, they are the Greek Gods and goddesses." he continued. The girl with the birds flying across her collar bone and the boy next to her seemed confused for a moment. They seemed to remember something, as the look had suddenly left both of their faces; this had no doubt been the doing of the gods. The blond haired girl clad in an orange shirt and shorts then cut into the conversation.

"They are ALWAYS looking for new forms of entertainment." she sighed, as if she had gone through something like this before. "We're lucky we haven't been thrown into an arena of bears!" she said.

"I'm not sure what they're going to want us to do now, but you better hope it's not too harsh." said the black haired boy, grimacing.

"It won't be too drastic." came a loud voice that seemed to echo through the walls.

"Why are we here, Hephaestus?!" cried the blond girl who had spoken before, scowling at the walls.

"Oh, you're here to play a game of truth or dare." The voice from the walls bellowed. The boy with the black hair and orange shirt breathed a sigh that was a mix of relief and irritation, putting his head in his hands. The blond girl, on the contrary, threw her arms in the air.

"Why?!" she cried. If looks had the ability to kill, the ebony walls would be ablaze.

"Because we were bored, dear Annabeth." said a woman's voice.

"Mom!" yelled the girl, who must have been Annabeth.

"You're going to play, whether you like it or not." the woman's voice said, having taken on a slightly agitated tone.

"Fine." Annabeth said, crossing her arms, and sitting down on the plush rug beneath her feet.

"Alright." the man's voice said again. "Percy, why don't you go first?"

"Ughhh." the black haired boy, Percy, groaned moving his head from his hands, and plopping down beside Annabeth. The ten other teens followed suit, sitting down on the rug.

"Okay…. I guess, you, blondie, truth or dare?" Percy grumbled, wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist and pulling her into his lap.

"The name's Jace." said the blond boy, Jace, making a face a Percy.

"Could you both not?" asked the girl with fiery red locks atop her head, shooting glares at both teen boys.  
"Fine." said Jace. Percy said nothing at first.

"Maybe it'd be best if we knew who everyone was, before we start this dreaded game of truth or dare." Percy then said in a voice laced with authority. "I'm Percy. Um, my dad's Poseidon, and I'm a demigod. I've lived in Manhattan most of my life." The blond girl, Annabeth then spoke.

"Annabeth." She said. "I'm the daughter of Athena. I'm from San Francisco. I've lived at Camp Half-Blood for a while now."

"And where's that?" asked the black haired boy with the wand.

"Long Island." Annabeth replied. The teens, though they all looked slightly confused, refrained from asking any other questions.

"Okay, then." said a boy with black hair in a black shirt. He emitted an air of intimidation when he spoke. "I'm Tobias. Tris" He indicated the girl next to him as he spoke. "and I are from Chicago, though, in our world, there's no gods, or any big cities other than Chicago. We're from a faction called Dauntless. In Chicago, our society is divided into factions. The Dauntless are the brave." as soon as he finished that sentence, the blond girl, Tris, spoke, her voice soft and soothing.

"I'm Tris. As Tobias said, we're from Chicago. I'm not sure if we live in your future, or in a whole other world, but I'm sure as hell that our worlds are different." The girl with brown hair and a British accent then spoke, her words chopped and formal, yet brown eyes alight with a fire of thoughts she would not let escape into her words.

"My name is Hermione, and I'm a witch." the second she said this, the blonde boy, Jace and the redheaded girl next to him gained worried expressions. "I'm not sure if I'm the kind of witch you're thinking of." Hermione said, noticing the looks that had overcome the faces of the two. "The three of us here, we're from Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England." The ginger boy next to her than spoke.

"I'm Ron. Hermione told you the rest, really." He said, and then looked at the black haired boy with glasses expectantly.

"I'm Harry. Ron and Hermione are my best friends. We've been through a lot." He said, with a wry smile. After a pause, lasting a few seconds, the blonde boy, Jace, spoke up.

"I'm Jace. I'm a Shadowhunter. We fight demons. I'm from New York, and I've lived in the New York Institute since I was ten." The girl beside him grinned and then spoke. Her light evergreen eyes shimmered.

"Clary. I'm a Shadowhunter from New York, as well." She said, scanning the room with a kind look, taking in everyone. The girl with the blank face finally spoke up.

"I'm Katniss. We're" she pointed to the two boys beside her. "from a country called Panem. I would assume it's in all of your futures. There's a horrid practice there called the Hunger Games. It's a game of death and destruction. Peeta and I have won the games twice." She gestured to the blond boy.

"How did he win?" asked Jace, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up, angel boy." Said the boy with olive skin and dark brown hair. "I'm Gale, and these are my…." He seemed to have to search his mind for a suitable word. "friends." When he said nothing more, Percy spoke again.

"Cool. Now that we all know who everyone else is, let's start the game." His mood has considerably brightened, though it was obvious he was still nowhere near ecstatic about playing truth or dare. "I'll repeat my question. Jace, truth or dare."

"Dare. I'm scared of nothing." Jace boasted, grinning. At this, Clary burst out laughing, clutching her stomach, and falling into Jace's lap.

"What?" asked Jace, who appeared slightly offended.

"Nothing." Clary replied, whipping her eyes and collecting herself. As soon as Percy began to speak, Clary let out a sound that sounded slightly like a duck's quack. Jace jumped at least a foot in the air, and shrieked in a way that a banshee would be jealous of. Everyone burst out laughing, save Jace, for he was glaring murderously at Clary. He jumped on the girl, brought her into his arms, and placed a rough kiss on her glossed lips.

"Give me the dare, weirdo!" called Jace, still holding a giggling Clary who was playfully struggling to remove herself from his arms. Percy, still laughing a bit, finally gave Jace the dare.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." Percy said, placing his chin on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Easy!" Jace then pulled the redhead back into his arms and kissed her again.

"I mean someone other than her!" Percy said, grinning at nothing in particular.

"To bad, already done!" Jace said, finally releasing a red faced Clary from his arms. Jace looked over the room. "Bird tattoo girl, what is your name again? Trin?"

"Tris." replied the blond girl.

"Alright, Tris, truth or dare?" Jace asked, with a somewhat serious look plastered onto his face.

"Dare." Tris just barely squeaked out.

"Nervous are we?" asked Jace in a taunting fashion, earning him a scowl from the boy, Tobias. "Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist." Jace said to Tobias, in reply to his expression. "Tris, I dare you to go to a convenience store, buy a crazy costume, and run around Manhattan screaming unintelligible sounds."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Tris. "We're stuck in this room!"

"We can teleport three of you down into Manhattan." said the voice from the walls.

"Oh. Okay." said Tris.

"Tobias, Clary, will you come watch to make sure she does the dare?" Percy asks, though it sounds more like a demand than a question.

"Okay." the two said simultaneously, and laughed.

"You will be teleported now." said the voice. A snapping sound rang through the room and the three disappeared.

(((())))

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of this MultiFandom Truth or Dare story! I appreciate each and every person whose eyes are reading these words currently. Feedback? Thanks again for reading, lovelies!**

**~PB&N**


End file.
